Saryoni's Sermons
Locations *Ald'ruhn **Boldrisa Andrano's House **Codus Callonus: Bookseller **Guls Llervu's House **Ienas Sarandas's House **Llether Vari: Enchanter **Ramoran Private Quarters *Balmora **Dorisa Darvel: Bookseller **Meldor: Armorer **Nerano Manor **Western Guard Tower South *Dren Plantation, Rethan's Shack *Ebonheart, Imperial Commission *Gimothran Ancestral Tomb *Molag Mar, St. Veloth's Hostel *Rethan Manor, Tures' House *Sadrith Mora **Telvanni Council House, Chambers **Urtiso Faryon: Sorcerer *Sulipund *Suran **Oran Manor **Suran Tradehouse (x2) *Tel Branora **Fadase Selvayn: Trader **Seryne Relas's House *Tel Fyr, Hall of Fyr *Tureynulal, Kagrenac's Library *Vivec City **Hall of Justice Secret Library (x2) **Hlaalu Records (x2) **Jobasha's Rare Books (x4) **Library of Vivec (x2) **Mevel Fererus: Trader **Redoran Records (x2) **Simine Fralinie: Bookseller (x2) **St. Olms Haunted Manor **Telvanni Tower Contents Blessed ALMSIVI, Mercy, Mastery, Mystery volume of the [[Hierographa] (i.e., 'priestly writings') was written and collected with commentary by Archcanon Tholer Saryoni. It is the best selling of the Temple annotated texts, and therefore inexpensive and commonly found in most Dunmer households. Saryoni collects Vivec's most famous sermons and the popular explanations of his Gospels. This text exists in many editions. More elaborate editions are handsomely illuminated with Vivec's quotations from the Gospels for days, seasons, and festivals.] Listen, faithful, to Vivec's words, for he says five times and five ways -- Forge a keen Faith in the crucible of suffering. Engrave upon thy eye the image of injustice. Death does not diminish; the ghost gilds with glory. Faith conquers all. Let us yield to Faith. Better to suffer a wrong than to do one. Hear the words of Lord Vivec, and heed his sermons on the Seven Graces, for he names them seven times and seven ways -- VALOR DARING JUSTICE COURTESY PRIDE GENEROSITY HUMILITY The Grace of Valor Thank you for your valor, Lord Vivec. I shall not quail, nor turn away, but face my enemies and my fear. The Grace of Daring Thank you for your daring, Lord Vivec. I shall not shun risk, nor hide behind the mask of cautious counsel, for fortune favors the bold. The Grace of Justice Thank you for your justice, Lord Vivec. I shall be neither cruel nor arbitrary, for fair dealing earns the love, trust, and respect of our people. The Grace of Courtesy Thank you for your courtesy, Lord Vivec. I shall speak neither hurtful nor harsh word, but shall speak respectfully, even of my enemies, for temperate words may turn aside anger. The Grace of Pride Thank you for your pride, Lord Vivec. I shall not doubt myself, or my people, or my gods, and shall insist upon them, and my ancient rights. The Grace of Generosity Thank you for your generosity, Lord Vivec. I shall neither hoard nor steal, nor encumber myself with profitless treasures, but shall share freely among house and hearth. The Grace of Thank you for your humility, Lord Vivec. I shall neither strut nor preen in vanity, but shall know and give thanks for my place in the greater world. Appearances * de:Saryonis Lektionen fr:Sermons de Saryoni pl:Kazania Saryoniego ru:Проповеди Сариони Category:Books about the Tribunal